Turnabout Prosecutor
by MadFox32
Summary: Klavier is found unconscious at his desk after drinking poisoned coffee. Apollo must defend Ema, while finding out the terrible truth behind why his friend is in a coma. (I was thinking about calling it turnabout JA va but I decided that was a bad idea XD)
1. Chapter 1

I'm actually really proud of this, so I hope you guys enjoy. This is going to end up being around 7 chapters, I think. Please review- if you've read anything from me, you'll probably know I'm trying to find a genre I'm good at. :)

Still don't own Capcom…

Apollo stared at his court record, focusing as attentively as he could on every last detail. It was his last chance to get his facts straight before entering court. Looking over the profiles painfully, he knew that this was one trial he could not afford to lose.

PROFILES: Klavier Gavin  
_Gavin is a reputable Los Angeles prosecutor, and former musician in the famous band, the Gaviners. He was found unconscious in his office by his subordinate, detective Ema Skye. The poison found in his coffee cup was originally evidence for a case he was prosecuting. He is currently in critical condition, in a coma._

PROFILES: Ema Skye  
_Skye is a detective for the Los Angeles police force, and was assigned to the case that Klavier was prosecuting. She had complete access to all of the evidence for the case. She is now a defendant in the attempted murder of Klavier Gavin._

"Polly, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" Trucy sighed. She could always tell when he lied, although even Mr. Wright would be able to see through this one.

"Watch yourself out there, ok? I'm gonna stay with Mr. Gavin at the hospital, so you're gonna be alone at the bench. You don't need my help, do ya?" Apollo didn't want to admit it, but he would miss the help of his half-sister. He shook his head. "Well, ok. I'll see ya later!" The magician left.

Apollo took a deep breath, and began walking towards the courtroom, taking his place at the defense bench. _I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine! I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine. I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine…_

"Mr. Justice?"

"I-I'm fine! O-oh." He recognized who was talking to him. "The defense is ready, your Honor." He won a perplexed look from the judge.

"Very well. And the prosecution?" Apollo cringed as he heard a familiar nasally voice.

"The prosecution is clearly more ready than the defense, your Honor." Prosecutor Payne smirked. Apollo didn't respond, the prosecutor might actually be right. Apollo's investigation was incredibly difficult; Police swarmed every location of importance, and there were no detectives for him to bribe with snackoos and fingerprinting powder.

"Prosecutor Payne. Your opening statement?" The judge wore a serious face.

"Of course, your honor. The victim was one of my co-workers, Klavier Gavin. He is a prosecutor, and former musician." Apollo noted that his voice sounded even more mocking than usual as he lingered over the word 'musician'. "He was found unconscious by Detective Ema Skye, who, instead of calling the police, sprinted out of the room to Chief prosecutor, and informed him. This suspicious action, paired with a motive and the clear opportunity she had to kill him, as his subordinate, clearly point her out as the killer. This evidence is quite conclusive, hmm? I don't even see why we should bring in a witness."

"OBJECTION! There is no conclusive evidence of Ema's guilt! You can't expect Your Honor to pass a verdict yet!"

"Did I ever ask him to?" _YES!_

"Objection overruled, Mr. Justice. You shouldn't expect me to be so hasty. Insult me like this again, and I'll have to penalize you." _This trial is starting off fantastic._

"The prosecution calls their first witness to the stand- Detective Dick Gumshoe!"

"Hiya, pal!" The scruffy-looking detective stood at the witness' stand, looking around absent-mindedly.

"Name and occupation, please."

"You just said that, didn't ya? Oh well. I'm Dick Gumshoe, a detective over at the local precinct."

"Will you please testify about the attempted murder of Klavier Gavin?"

**Well, first, we knew she was at the scene of the crime, so it wasn't like she had an alibi or anything. When we checked out the bottle of poison on Prosecutor Gavin's desk, her fingerprints were all over it! And apparently the girl had a motive, too. Sorry, but there's nobody else it could be, pal.**

The judge looked at Apollo in shock. "Mr. Justice, if this testimony stands, I'm afraid your client will be declared guilty immediately."

"I understand, your honor."

"Then please begin your cross-examination."

-_Cross-Examination-_

**Well, first, we knew she was at the scene of the crime, so it wasn't like she had an alibi or anything. **_Nothing wrong with that, unfortunately. Dang it, Ema…_

**When we checked out the bottle of poison on Prosecutor Gavin's desk, her fingerprints were all over it! **

"Objection! Where is this bottle of poison?"

"As unprepared as ever." The prosecutor smirked. The detective didn't look as confident.

"Err… It's this bottle of poison, here. It was evidence in a trial they were both working on. It was found on Prosecutor Gavin's desk. It's actually just an old medicine container of some sort filled with rat poison."

"Objection! So you admit, there's a perfectly logical reason that Ema's fingerprints would be found on the bottle?" His eyes met a blank stare. "She could have touched the murder weapon during the investigation." _How dumb is this guy?_

"Oh. I suppose, pal. But nobody else's prints were on it, except for the victim's. And they weren't wiped, either."

_The killer must have worn gloves. _Apollo wanted to object, but he needed more information. "What about the coffee mug itself? Were there any prints on that?"

"Only the victim's."

"If the defendant was careful enough to keep her prints off the mug, why would she have left her prints on the bottle?"

"I dunno, pal. Maybe she didn't have enough time to wipe them off?"

"Objection! If she wanted to poison him, she could have just left the coffee on his desk. Then she would have had plenty of time to destroy the evidence, and leave the scene of the crime."

"Maybe she wanted to see him die?"

"OBJECTION!" Apollo's chords of steel forced everyone in the courtroom to cry out in pain. "Err… Sorry. But she found him dead when she arrived at the scene of the crime!"

"That's what she claims."

"Objection! You have no evidence to refute her- and my- claim! It is completely illogical to say that Ema's fingerprints are conclusive at all."

"But she and Gavin were the only ones with access to the poison at the time of the murder…"

"Oh." Apollo's hair wilted. _Why didn't he say that to begin with?!_ "But couldn't someone have just snuck into the office?"

"It's a police building. They'd be spotted immediately if they aren't where they're supposed to be, pal."

Apollo couldn't combat that at the moment, his hair flopping in his face. "Continue with your testimony, detective," he said, dejectedly.

"You got it, pal. Well, she had the opportunity, and her prints were on the murder weapon…"

**And apparently the girl had a motive, too.**

"Objection! The prosecution has yet to explain this 'motive' they keep bringing up."

"Well, the girl was always walking around, muttering about how the victim was a 'glimmerous fop', or that he was lazy, or some other complaint," the detective pointed out.

"W-was?! Prosecutor Gavin's still alive!"

"Err… Sorry, pal. But yeah… She was constantly complaining about him-"

"And he was loud, annoying, had bunches of fan girls swarming the office, and he slandered the name of the police force!" Payne butted in. "That's motive enough for anyone!"

"Err… That too. But Mr. Payne, that's no way to speak about the dead…" The detective looked glum.

"Objection! Prosecutor Gavin isn't dead!" Apollo protested.

"Pal… I hate to break it to you, but if there was a good chance that he'd wake up from his coma, we would have postponed the trial."

"OBJECTION!" Apollo felt his heart drop. He knew it was true, but his brain couldn't comprehend the idea of the prosecutor being dead.

"Witness, stop badgering the attorney," the Judge growled. The detective looked embarrassed.

"C-carry on, detective…" the defense attorney managed to squeak out after a moment of silence.

**Sorry, but there's nobody else it could be, pal.**

"Objection! What if the culprit was another prosecutor? They could escape the crime scene without looking guilty, or hide in the room until there was enough of a crowd drawn for him to escape. And, as Mr. Payne has pointed out, there are many people with a motive to kill Prosecutor Gavin. And her prints could have gotten on that bottle at any point during the investigation earlier that day. It would be weird if they weren't on there, actually."

"Your Honor, the defense is clearly bluffing!"

"Mr. Justice, the prosecution has a point. Unless you have a suspect, of course."

"Err…"

"But if you don't, then I'm going to have to end this cross-examination." _Nooooo! When did everyone suddenly decide that it's time for a verdict?! I have to do something- fast! Or else Ema's going to…. Argghhh!_

"Of course I have a suspect, your honor." _A prosecutor… If I'm going to bluff, I might as well get a reaction from the gallery._

"Well, it must have been a prosecutor, and they must have a motive. Now, there's one prosecutor who seemed very excited to explain 'Ema's' motive. I believe that the killer was simply telling his own! The defense moves to indict Prosecutor Winston Payne!"

_And the gallery goes wild…_


	2. Chapter 2

This is a lot shorter than the last one, and it has another sudden ending. This is the last incredibly sudden ending (I think). Well, enjoy! :D

(0)

"Apollo! What are you doing?!" Ema was not pleased with the reason that the judge had declared a recess.

"Sorry! It was the only thing I could do! You were about to be convicted…"

_KA-TONK._

"Yeah, there were probably better ways of going about that… Like, 'Hey Judge! He doesn't have any conclusive evidence! You can't end the trial!' or 'Until we know why the coffee cup didn't have Ema's prints, you can't end the trial!' or something like that."

_KA-TONK._

"I'd rather not wait another day to get out of jail, Apollo!"

"S-sorry… I wasn't thinking very clearly. I promise I'll think harder the next time I say something outrageous."

"I'm counting on you, Apollo."

"I won't let you down."

(0)

"Court is now reconvened for the trial of Ema Skye. The defense has made a rather… Err… Surprising accusation, that he will now explain. And if he doesn't, he will receive a horrible penalty." Apollo saw his life flash before his eyes. _It's ok… That penalty still isn't as bad as losing the case…_

"I will, your Honor. The defense was demonstrating the possibility that many others could have attempted to kill Klavier Gavin, simply using Prosecutor Payne as an example."

"PENALTY! PENALTY!" Payne wailed.

"That was a very improper way of proving your point, Mr. Justice! I agree with Payne's request for a penalty." _Aww. _

"The defense's claim stands. Even Prosecutor Payne has a strong motive to murder Prosecutor Gavin. Any prosecutor could have committed the crime."

"And the Judge's claim stands that without a suspect, I will have to declare Ema Skye guilty."

"Your Honor, the prosecution has shown no conclusive evidence of Ema's guilt. The defense agrees that she had the opportunity to commit murder, and a motive, but without conclusive evidence, a verdict simply isn't possible."

"I agree, Mr. Justice."

"WHAAAT?" Clearly the distressed prosecutor didn't like the sound of that.

"Prosecutor Payne, I will need you to find more conclusive evidence of Skye's guilt. Although Skye's prints were found on the murder weapon, the defense has already proved that those prints belong there."

"Of course, your Honor. The prosecution wishes to call the defendant to the stand." _Aww. It was funnier when he was mad._

"Are there any objections, Mr. Justice?"

"Not at all, your Honor."

"Please call Ema Skye to the stand." She reluctantly climbed up to the witness' stand, munching grumpily on snackoos.

"Name and occupation." Winston Payne glared.

"Ema Skye, detective."

"Would you please testify about the events leading up to when you found the body?"

"No problem."

**I was supposed to deliver a report to Prosecutor Gavin about the contents of the bottle of poison. When I got there, I saw the prosecutor laying across his desk, the bottle of poison and the coffee cup sitting on the desk next to him. I thought he fell asleep, but he wouldn't wake up. I thought he was dead, so I ran to tell the head prosecutor, who I was relatively friendly with. Then, I was arrested for the attempted murder of Prosecutor Gavin.**

"And your cross-examination, Mr. Justice?"

-_Cross-Examination-_

Apollo wanted to believe Ema, but his bracelet told him otherwise.

**I was supposed to deliver a report to Prosecutor Gavin about the contents of the bottle of poison. When I got there, I saw the prosecutor laying across his desk-**

"Objection! Can you repeat that again?"

"When I got there, I-"

"Gotcha! Ema, when you said the words 'When I got there', you clenched your fist. I believe that you saw a different sight when you arrived at the scene."

"I- Ahhh!" Ema tried to cover her opened mouth with her hand. "I- I admit it. He was awake when I got to the scene. But I didn't poison him."

"Ema! Why would you lie about something so important?!"

"I-I don't really know. It's like I can't even believe it. When I found Klavier, he smiled at me, and said 'Thanks, fraulein. I'd like to be left in peace, now.', but then his mouth started foaming, and…" Ema burst into tears.

"It seems like the defendant has admitted to her crime," Prosecutor Payne said, smugly.

"Objection! She clearly said that she didn't poison him!"

"Objection! He was alive when she got there, and almost dead when she left. And she didn't mention seeing a single other person. That sounds like a confession to me."

"Objection! Noooo! She didn't-"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Justice, Prosecutor Payne is correct. She was the only one in the room at the time of the attempted murder, as she just testified to herself. And she lied about it previously, casting doubt on her credibility."

"But-"

"I'm afraid that I'm ready to declare my verdict."

"OBJECTION!"

"Over-ruled, Mr. Justice. I'm not going to have you make any more crazy accusations. This court finds the defendant, Ema Skye-"

"I agree with Herr Forehead's objection." _Herr Forehead…?_

"Gu-Gahh! What is the victim doing here? I thought you were in a coma, Prosecutor Gavin!"

"I couldn't let the verdict be passed without my testimony, ja?"

Apollo's brain finally registered a strange fact: Klavier Gavin was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Another short chapter… I know. But I felt like I would spoil the dramatic effect if I kept going, and I wouldn't want to do that, would I? :P

Klavier began to cough while Apollo tried to comprehend what was happening. _Ema's not guilty, Klavier's not dead, and I'm fine._ Apollo felt a surge of relief. It took him another moment to realize that his friend was practically coughing out his lungs.

"Prosecutor Gavin! Can someone get him some water?!" Apollo's chords of steel convinced a member of the gallery to throw a bottle of water at him. "OW!" He grabbed the bottle and handed it to the prosecutor, rubbing the side of his head, where the bottle had made contact. _This is going to leave a gigantic bruise._

"Prosecutor Gavin, are you truly fit to testify?" The judge watched this scene, clearly concerned.

"Ja. I'm not going to let Herr Payne throw my friend in jail." _Hair pain… Owwww… _

"Your Honor, I suggest we take a recess while Prosecutor Gavin recovers."

"That won't be necessary, Herr Judge. I am fit to testify now." _What is he doing?!_

"If you insist, Prosecutor Gavin. Please testify to the court about why the defendant is innocent."

**To be completely truthful, I have no idea who tried to kill me. I do, however, know that it wasn't Fraulein Skye. I called and left a message downstairs to have someone bring coffee up to my office, and I went to find Fraulein Skye. She was supposed to bring me a report on the bottle of poison, which the forensic team had taken a sample of. When I found her, she told me that she had left it downstairs, and she needed to get it. I went directly back to my office, and the coffee was on my desk as I asked. Fraulein Skye came to deliver the report while I was in the middle of drinking it. Achtung, I don't remember much after that.**

"That was a… rather long testimony. Mr. Justice, this testimony is definitely in your favor." Apollo was pleased by the solid testimony, although something was wrong- specifically, the amount of pressure on his wrist. "Please begin your cross-examination."

-Cross-examination-

**To be completely truthful, I have no idea who tried to kill me.**

"Objection! Can you repeat what you just said?"

"Err… To tell the truth, I don't know who tried to kill me."

"Gotcha! I don't think you're really telling the truth, Prosecutor Gavin. When you said 'I don't know who tried to kill me', the corners of your mouth twitched."

"…!"

"Prosecutor Gavin, you know exactly who tried to kill you."

"Nein. I mean, I could tell they were male, by the voice on the phone. Maybe your bracelet picked up that I was withholding that information?"

"Objection! Prosecutor Gavin, you stated in your testimony that you left a message. You couldn't have heard their voice on the phone. Please, tell the truth."

"Achtung… Do you really want to hear the truth, Herr Forehead?"

"Yes!" _What could be so bad about what he says? My bracelet didn't react when he claimed that Ema was innocent._

"You're right. I know who tried to kill me."

When Apollo heard the name, he was shocked, along with everyone in the gallery. He couldn't quite comprehend what the prosecutor meant by saying that name.

The Judge pounded his gavel, his hand shaking. "Err… I see no reason to prolong this trial… I-I should deliver my verdict now. The court finds the defendant, Ema Skye…"

**NOT GUILTY**

Apollo buried his face in his hands. He heard Klavier's words pounding in his head, and he finally comprehended what the words meant.

_The person who tried to kill me… Was me. It was… suicide._


	4. Chapter 4

Two people walked up to the defense bench, where Apollo sat, his head buried in his hands and his mind in a state of utter chaos. He looked up to see Ema and Trucy.

"Polly?" Trucy looked at her brother. "Daddy wanted me to tell you that he took Klavier back to the hospital..."

"Why? Why would Gavin-" Apollo stopped, not knowing what to say. Ema's eyes were red and puffy, presumably from crying.

"He was acting like his normal self yesterday! I don't know how- why he could…" Ema burst out into tears.

"We need to ask. There's got to be some reason."

Trucy looked extremely uncomfortable. She didn't know Klavier as well as her older companions. "I'm gonna walk home. See you, Polly."

"I'm sorry Trucy, it's just-"

"Don't worry about me, Polly."

Ema and Apollo were the only ones left in the room. Or, at least they thought they were, until the Judge came down from his seat.

"As tragic as the situation is, it warms my heart to see how much people from other divisions of the law care about each other," he said, solemnly. He left the room, gavel in hand.

"We should go to the hospital and talk to him," Ema finally said.

"Yeah. But I was expecting Mr. Wright to take me home, so I didn't bring enough money for a taxi."

"I don't get paid enough to be able to afford taxis," Ema complained.

"You would, if you didn't spend all your money on Snackoos." Apollo grinned. "I guess we're walking. How far away is it, exactly?"

"Four miles. I go between here and there a lot," she explained. _I'm not going to ask why._

The two of them walked out of the courthouse and onto the sidewalk. "I thought that glimmerous fop loved himself too much to attempt suicide." Apollo grunted at her Sherlock Holmes reference.

"I know he was struggling because of Kristoph and Daryan, but why did he decide to die six months after that?" Ema didn't respond, and they kept walking in silence. Eventually she broke the silence.

"He was working with a new detective for the past month, to show him the ropes or something like that. He was really annoying, always yelling, 'In Justice we trust!'. The most recent case was the first time I'd seen him in a month…"

"Don't go thinking that this is your fault, Ema." Apollo met her gaze sternly.

"But what if it is? I was really grumpy that day, and we hadn't seen each other in a month."

"Today's the first time I've seen you in a month, and you're pretty grumpy. I'm not planning on drinking poison, though."

"But if he was in a bad enough mood already-"

"I'm in a pretty bad mood myself. I'm still not planning on committing suicide, though."

"He was clearly in a worse mood."

"But that wasn't your fault."

"I guess, but if I wasn't a jerk to him, I still could have prevented it."

"Ema. Stop. He's alive, and that's all that matters right now. You haven't done anything to cause this." Apollo looked at her sincerely.

"I guess. From a scientific perspective, I really couldn't have done anything about it."

"Speaking of science, have you gotten any new equipment recently?"

"That was a really sad attempt to change the subject. But I actually have, though." _It isn't all that sad if it works…_

The two talked about Ema's new forensics supplies until the hospital was visible, and Ema had cheered up significantly, to Apollo's happiness. After seeing the building, however, Apollo could feel his heart drop a little. _What is he going to tell us, anyways? How is Ema going to take it? How am __**I **__going to take it?_

"Oh. There's the hospital." Ema's voice immediately lost its previous enthusiasm.

"I wonder if Mr. Wright is still there," Apollo wondered aloud.

"I doubt it." Apollo agreed. Klavier most likely felt guilty seeing Mr. Wright, after destroying his entire life seven years ago. Mr. Wright probably wouldn't have wanted to stay long.

"Yeah." The two walked into the doors of Hotti clinic. They were greeted by an incredibly creepy man with purple hair.

"How may I help you today?" The man's grin made Apollo feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Er, we're here to see Prosecutor Klavier Gavin," Apollo told him.

"Ah. Well, follow me."

They walked into an elevator, and Apollo pressed against the wall furthest from the doctor, uncomfortable because he didn't enjoy being in a confined space with the man. Ema had the same idea.

They came out of the elevator, and walked down the hallway. They stopped in front of a relatively large hospital room.

"Prosecutor Gavin?"

"Welcome, Herr Forehead."


	5. Chapter 5

THIS IS MY THIRD CHAPTER TODAY. GO BACK AND READ THE OTHER TWO IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY OR YOU'LL JUST BE CONFUSED. Sorry I saw that chapter 4 had like 5x as many views as 3 and it bothered me XP

So this chapter's really ridiculously long, to make up for the last two really short ones. (Or not. I just don't care.) I should really cut this in half, or thirds, but ehh. I just don't care. :P

(0)

"Um, hi. I exist, too."

"Fraulein Skye." _It was kind of intimidating when he said it to me, but now it just sounds dumb._

"Why don't you sit down?" He grinned-even a child could tell it wasn't genuine. The visitors sat down anyways, finding a few chairs and dragging them to face Klavier, who was laying in bed.

"So, what brings you here?" _How can you say that with a straight face?!_

"We wanted to talk about the trial." Apollo wasn't quite sure how to casually ask someone why they tried to kill themselves.

"Ah, congratulations on the not guilty verdict."

"I would have rather gotten a guilty verdict than heard what I did in there," Ema said, stiffly.

"I told Herr Forehead that he didn't want to hear the truth."

"Why?" Apollo couldn't take it anymore. "Why would you want to commit suicide?!"

"Because I didn't want to live anymore."

"Why?"

"Because life wasn't worth living."

"Please, Prosecutor Gavin."

"There's no need for formalities."

"Klavier. Please tell us! We're your friends, and we want to help you!" Klavier seemed shaken by this.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because we want to make your life worth living." Ema's voice broke in, surprising Apollo. He had kind of forgotten that she was sitting next to him.

"Fine. As a little kid, my mom was dead, and my dad was a busy lawyer. It was Kristoph who raised me. He was the best brother I could ever ask for. He did all sorts of things with me- he even gave me my first guitar. I grew up pretty spoiled because of him," he admitted. "I was a popular kid by the time I graduated from Themis. Then I went to Germany, and lost all of that. I learned a lot about being a prosecutor, but I was happy to be back in America after two years. I met a few friends as soon as I joined the prosecutor's office, and by the time I was assigned to my first case three months later, I was part of a famous band. After my brother tipped me off to my opponent's antics, I was celebrated around the prosecutor's office for giving Wright what he deserved. Seven years passed, and I was famous, I had lots of great friends, and I was doing well as a prosecutor. Then, out of the blue, I heard that a greenhorn defense attorney had gotten my brother convicted of murder. I was furious, until I heard that Kristoph had confessed. I had never been so upset- the person who had made me who I was had confessed to murder. I decided that I wanted to see what this attorney was made out of, so I took on a case that I heard he was on." Klavier was staring at Apollo by this point, and Apollo had been blushing. "He was easily flustered, and I enjoyed taking advantage of this." Klavier grinned, and it seemed more genuine than before. "I ended up losing the case, but I had made a friend. I invited him to one of my concerts, and forced the detective from that case to work at the same concert." Ema mumbled something under her breath, and Klavier laughed. "That day was terrible though. I lost my keys, my guitar caught on fire in the middle of a performance, and someone had been murdered. And Guilty Love was played wrong." _Is he STILL mad about that?! _"Well, the same attorney and detective were on that case, and during the trial, the attorney decided to accuse my best friend, who played guitar in my band, of murder. I couldn't believe what was going on. Eventually, I realized that Herr Forehead was right- Daryan was guilty." _So NOW you use names... _"I sort of joined the defense by the end of the trial. When my band mates heard about this, they were furious. Not only did I let Daryan get convicted, but I helped. Even my fans were angry. I was struggling to hold the band together, and my friendships with them became strictly professional. And then, there was another trial. Herr Wright decided to do a trial under the jury system, one including a dead forger and his daughter. I was told that it was going to be an open and shut case, and I took the case- it was supposed to be the kind of trial that ends up in history books, and I really wanted my children to read in their textbooks that I had beaten Herr Forehead." He grinned. "But, as always, Herr Forehead couldn't just let the case open and shut. He had to accuse my brother, who was in solitary confinement, of killing someone from jail. At first I was angry at Herr Forehead, but I began to see that he was right. Suddenly, my opinion of my brother shifted. He wasn't a nurturing brother who had gotten violently angry when he saw a man hit a woman, he was a devil who had used me to destroy the lives of people close to me. But I couldn't prove it. I couldn't get him convicted through fair means, but I had to lean on the crutch that Herr Wright had set up for us- the jury system. Between that and all of my previous losses to Herr Forehead, my popularity as a prosecutor plummeted. My only family hated me. Shortly after the trial, the band broke up, and they hated me, and my fans hated me for breaking up the band. I got hate mail constantly. Suddenly, there were only two people in the entire world that seemed to care about me in the slightest... At least, in a positive way. And I barely knew them. But both of them became more and more distant. One was always busy with a case, and we didn't share a single one for six months. As for the other, I had to help show a new detective the ropes, so I never got to work on any cases with her, either. The detective I was assigned with had a certain presence that reminded me of Kristoph- never giving up, and always believing he was right, even when he was wrong. He drove me insane. And he replaced one person in my life that I didn't want to get rid of. And then we had our last case together. The defendant was clearly innocent, but when that detective took the stand, he told one lie after another. The girl was convicted, and I couldn't do anything about it. I ruined her life. She's probably sitting in jail right now, next to Daryan and Kristoph. She doesn't deserve to be with them. Finally, that awful detective was assigned to a prosecutor, and I got to work on a case with Ema. I was so relieved." _Oh no... If he goes where I think he's going, I'll be the only one in the room who isn't suicidal. "_But as soon as I stepped into the prosecutor's office, I was yelled at by the friend I had been anxiously waiting to see every day for a month. I went up to my office, devastated. I read through my emails, and I saw all of the emails I had sent that nobody had cared to reply to, and I looked at all of the hate mail. One of them was a picture of my autograph being burned, and underneath it, someone had written 'Just kill yourself. You've broken the hearts of everyone on the planet. The world would be better off without you'. And I thought about all of the people who had hurt or ignored me, and I decided that it had to be my fault that everyone hated me, or they wouldn't have treated me like they did. And I decided that I didn't want to hurt people anymore. I looked at the coffee on my desk, and the bottle of poison next to it, and I made up my mind. There was nothing worth living for anymore, and the world would be better off without me. I didn't even bother writing a note, I figured nobody would care enough to read it. So I downed the cup, and saw Ema's face as my eyes closed for what I thought would be forever."

After listening to Klavier's story, the only sounds that could be heard were Ema's loud sobs coming from under the crook of her arm. Apollo was trying as hard as he could not to join her in crying, but eventually a few tears slipped down his face too. They all listened to Ema cry for minutes. When she finally looked up, her eyes were so wet that you wouldn't be able to tell what color her eyes were.

"I'm so sorry, Klavier." Her voice was barely audible, and tears continued to roll down her face.

"Nein, it wasn't you..."

"I treated you like crap when you needed me the most."

"Klavier, the world will never be better off without you." Apollo looked at him intensely, as if he were perceiving his nervous habits. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't there for you at all. I didn't even bother to text you for six months, thinking that if you really wanted to see me, you'd call."

"Great minds think alike." Klavier gave half a smile.

"Klavier... We care about you, a lot. You do so much just to bring a smile to someone's face. If you weren't alive right now, I would be sitting in jail, and Apollo would be so drunk, he wouldn't be able to move."

"Objection. I don't drink when I'm upset, it doesn't end well. But I'd probably have to mop the floor because it was slippery from all of the tears I'd be crying," he offered.

"I'd like to see Apollo drunk." Klavier grinned. "But it's my fault that Ema got arrested, anyways. I was a coward, and she suffered for it." Apollo wanted to argue, but he could tell that most of what they were offering as support was bouncing off of the depressed prosecutor. _Evidence is everything._

"Klavier, I'm really sorry that nobody was there when you needed it the most. If I had known how bad you felt, I would have tried to help a lot sooner. But I'm here now. What can I possibly do to make up for this mess?"

"Why?" _Not this again…_

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why do you care about me? What point is there? All I do is hurt people." His blue eyes were warped, and he finally looked like he was going to cry.

Apollo had had enough. "OBJECTION! You've never done anything to hurt anyone! The only reason so many people were mad at you is because they took you for granted, and you couldn't meet their demands anymore, for no fault of your own. Kristoph used you because you were willing to trust him. Daryan had absolutely nothing to do with you, he just wanted money. Your band mates got scared because you were willing to stand up for the truth. Your fans were angry because you stopped making the music that brightened up their lives- and they still listen to all of your songs. As for the prosecutors in the office- the only ones I really heard complain were the annoying ones, like Prosecutor Payne. If I have learned anything as a lawyer, it's to never listen to Prosecutor Payne. I stopped talking to you because I was too prideful to send the first text. That detective was clearly insane. Ema was having a bad day, and thought you were a good person to take out her anger on, because you're nice and you care about people."

Ema looked up at the prosecutor, whose eyes were now more than just distorted, but he was crying. He had never cried in front of either of them before. "Klavier, you mean a lot to both of us. You've made the world a better place, and you'd better believe that or I'll snackoo you. You're always smiling, even when you're upset, just to make others happy. You're funny, and even when I look angry, it's usually because I'm trying not to laugh. You care about the truth, and you're brave enough to stand up for it, even if it means hurting people you love. I could see you wanting to die because other people treat you like crap, but if you commit suicide because you think you aren't good enough, I should seriously walk out the door and put a gun to my head." Looking at the stunned, damp faces in the room, she realized she took that last point a bit too far. "Sorry. I'm not planning on drinking rat poison anytime soon. But neither should you. And the next time someone tries to pull anything on you, I might accidentally spill a healthy dose of experimental Hydroxyacelunodosetrase." Apollo, who had previously been watching her with sincere eyes, was now laughing hysterically. He fell out of his chair, and Ema and Klavier couldn't help but laugh too. "What was so funny about that?"

"You threatened Trucy with that when we first met. She got so scared, she spent a full hour trying to spell it right on Google so she could find an antidote."

"It's not a real chemical…"

"Trucy doesn't know that." Apollo grinned. They both looked back at Klavier.

"Ja. Danke. I- I'm glad to know how you feel about me. And I apologize for not telling either of you before it was too late. I didn't realize how much you cared."

Ema thought for a second. "We should go do something, just as friends. I think we've all been too stressed out just to have fun for once." Apollo looked at her anxiously. _I hope she isn't hiding any hurt feelings, too._

"Ja, I agree with Fraulein Skye."

"Why fraulein? I looked it up on Google and it just meant 'miss'. I was expecting it to be something more… annoying.

"It bothers you, ja?"

"Yes."

"Then I've done my job." Klavier grinned.

But finally, to Apollo's relief, the smile was completely genuine.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! This chapter's really OOC… But it's fun. If it's really bad, I'll take it out and replace it, but it was too hard to resist the idea.

(0)

Only hours after their talk at Hotti Clinic, Apollo somehow found himself sitting on the floor of his apartment with a sarcastic detective, slap-happy prosecutor, and Chinese take-out. After Klavier was granted permission to leave the hospital, the trio- no, the duo- had decided to come over to Apollo's, causing him to protest until he saw that Klavier had food. Now, he was enjoying some General Tso's, mostly ignoring their conversation, which seemed to involve events at the prosecutor's office. He felt more hungry than excluded from the conversation, so he didn't feel all that lonely.

"What are we, teenage girls?" Klavier laughed at whatever Ema had just suggested.

"No, seriously! It's fun once you get into it." Apollo wanted to ask what they were talking about, but he didn't want to admit that he had found his food much more interesting than their conversation.

"Truth or dare, though?" The prosecutor smirked. Apollo remembered the first time Trucy had forced him to play the game. He grinned.

"I think that's a great idea, Ema." Apollo smirked at the prosecutor.

"Herr Forehead? I think the first truth I'll ask you is for your gender."

"Male. Ema, truth or dare?"

"Herr Forehead, you can't be serious."

"Hmmm… Dare." Ema was enjoying watching Klavier's reaction more than she should have.

"Why shouldn't I be serious about this, Klavier?" The name Klavier sounded weird to say, but Apollo wanted to listen to his friend's previous request. "You'll see why I like this game eventually," he added. Klavier looked somewhat concerned. "Ema… I dare you to… um…" Apollo hadn't really thought about what he wanted her to do. He was expecting her to go with truth. He thought of something, and left the room without a word. Ema and Klavier sat staring at each other in confusion as they heard a blender.

"Oh, no. He's not seriously-"

"Ema, are you thirsty?" Apollo grinned, holding a cup full of pinkish brown liquid.

"Not particularly." She smelled the contents of the cup, and quickly shoved it away with a disgusted look. "I'm never going to say dare again. How much of it do I have to drink?" Klavier suddenly perked up to the idea of playing a girly game.

"Make her drink all of it, or until she pukes." Klavier's blue eyes glimmered with amusement.

"I like Klavier's idea." Apollo grinned, shoving a trash can next to her. "Don't worry, there's nothing in it that your average person wouldn't eat. It's just some things that the average person wouldn't eat at the same time."

"I'm surrounded by fops." Ema finally gave in, and downed the mixture. She barely had swallowed one gulp before spewing a collection of snackoos, Chinese take-out, and stomach fluids into the trash can. "Did you put hot sauce in this?!" She pelted Apollo with a handful of snackoos. Klavier was laughing hysterically.

"Ja… I think I like girly games."

"Klavier. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." _He must have a lot to hide if he would pick dare after that…_

"Apollo, you've got two red suits, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Klavier has to wear one." She grinned.

"Objection. There's no way I'll fit into his clothes," Klavier whined. Reluctantly, he tried it on. It was a surprisingly good fit, despite the fact that the pant legs were much too short. "Mein Gott Herr Forehead! You're a midget."

"Objection! I'm not that short."

Ema was laughing so hard she could no longer move, clutching her empty stomach. Klavier slipped into the bathroom, emerging in his usual clothes. When he came back, Ema and Apollo were both laughing hysterically.

"Herr Forehead. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why are you laughing so hard?" Ema and Apollo stared at each other, and burst out laughing again.

"Ema got a picture of you. I have to say, you look good in red, Klavier."

"Fraulein Skye… If you don't delete that, I'll do it myself."

"Fine, I will." She fidgeted with her phone, and showed the camera roll to the prosecutor.

"That was too easy. What did you do?!"

"Nothing." Apollo could feel his bracelet tighten, and his phone buzzed. He tried as hard as he could not to laugh, or Klavier would catch onto the message Ema had sent him.

"You clearly did something!"

"Evidence is everything, Klavier," Ema laughed.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Apollo added. "Hey Ema, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm not doing another dare."

"Describe each of us in one word. Without using the words 'glimmerous' or 'fop'," he added quickly.

"But it suits you guys so well," she whined. "Fine. Apollo's… Sincere, and Klavier's… um… Dynamic."

"That's surprisingly deep," Klavier commented.

"And accurate," Apollo added.

"Klavier, truth or dare?" Ema challenged.

"Truth. Red looks terrible on me." Klavier grinned.

"Aww. I was looking forward to giving you a dare." She thought for a second. "Why have you stayed single for such a long time? It's not like it would be all that difficult for you to find a girlfriend."

"That's a good question, really. I just haven't found a girl who I love and am loved by."

"Who do you love who doesn't love you back?"

"I already answered a question, ja? Ema, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"If you had to choose to date either me or Herr Forehead, who would you choose?"

"Choose a new question, or I'll drown you in Hydroxyacelunodosetrase."

"Didn't we already establish that that chemical doesn't exist?"

"Just for that, I'm choosing Apollo."

"Objection! My bracelet got pretty tight when you said 'just for that'…" Apollo grinned. The detective whipped around, shocked.

"Never mind. I don't think I could take having a lie detecting boyfriend."

"According to Apollo, it seems that you have more than one motive…" Klavier grinned.

_**Ka-tonk.**_

"Apollo, truth or dare?" Ema turned her glare away from the prosecutor, and Apollo caught a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Truth."

"Gotcha!" Klavier mocked Apollo's courtroom catchphrase. "I think I've caught onto why you like this game so much, Herr Forehead. You don't have anything to hide, so you keep picking truth."

"And you can tell when other players lie. And you get to watch other people embarrass themselves," Ema tacked on.

"Exactly." Apollo grinned.

Klavier and Ema whispered for a second, until both of them had an evil-looking smirk.

"What turns you on, Herr Forehead?"

"W-what?!"

"What do you find attractive in a partner? Name five things." Ema grinned. Apollo's face had flushed to the color of his suit.

"Err… I like colorful eyes…" Ema and Klavier both held up a finger. Apollo was confused, but he continued. "I like… err... This is so awkward!" He brought a hand up to his forehead, playing with the spikes on the top of his head.

"Go on, Herr Forehead."

"I know this isn't normal for a guy, but I want them to be taller than me… Um… I like lawyers, too, I guess. Just because I care about my job so much- I'd like someone who really understands what drives me. I want them to be funny and nice, too," he finished, face red as a tomato. Klavier was holding up five fingers, laughing hard. Ema glared.

"You give yourself too much credit, you glimmerous fop."

"What are you talking about?!" Apollo let out an exasperated sigh.

"We were counting to see how many we got. I have to say, you're completely turned on to me, ja?" Klavier was practically dying.

"Objection! I'm not-"

"You never mentioned the gender, Apollo." Ema was laughing just as hard.

"Achtung. We're only kidding. Right, Fraulein Skye?"

"Bahaha, sure." Apollo wasn't sure if he liked this response.

"K-Klavier, truth or dare?"

"I do believe this has become a game of truth or truth. I'll take the former."

"Who's the girl you like but didn't like you back?"

"Objection!" Apollo had never seen Klavier's face so red—it took a lot to fluster the prosecutor. However, something clicked in his mind, and he smiled. "I don't know anyone of the sort." Apollo grabbed his bracelet instinctively—but there was no pressure there. _Weird._

"You aren't lying?!"

"Ja. Why would I want to?" He grinned.

(to be continued)


	7. Chapter 7

This is the last chapter, guys! If you haven't noticed already, the last two chapters are supposed to be halfway funny. Just halfway, though. I just couldn't fit in another genre into the box, so I thought I should tell you XP

Apollo couldn't believe that the prosecutor wasn't lying.

"Ema, why are you scared of the color blue?"

"I'm not scared of a color!" He felt his bracelet contract.

"I- I don't understand. My bracelet responded to that lie, but not Klavier's?"

"I wasn't lying." Klavier grinned. _Maybe he found a loophole in what I said. _

"Ema, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why are you scared of the color blue?"

"Glimmerous fop…" Ema growled. "It's just light blue. I'm fine with other colors of blue, but light blue creeps me out."

"My question was why, Fraulein Skye."

"Ask Mr. Wright. I'll start crying."

"Is it really that scary?" Klavier smirked.

_**Ka-tonk.**_

"Well, all right. If you won't answer, I'll ask you a different question. Why are your sunglasses pink?"

"Wait, you don't know?" Apollo interrupted, trying not to laugh.

"Nein… Should I?"

"Yes. I use them for seeing luminol reactions. If you were actually at the crime scene once in a while like Apollo is, you'd know that.

"Autsch! The last few times I've stepped on the crime scene I've had chocolate snacks thrown at me. I'd kind of assumed you didn't want me there."

"When you can't afford to leave, you get used to the chocolate snacks." Apollo grinned.

_**Ka-tonk.**_

"It's nothing personal. I throw my snacks at every attorney I see," she joked. "I'd actually like to see you at the crime scene more often. It prevents me from staring jealously at the forensics team."

"I still don't see how you failed your proficiency test. You know more about forensics than the entire forensics team combined." Apollo grunted. "And you like it a lot more."

"The test was six hours long. I was asleep for three of them." She seemed pretty upset. "I pulled an overnighter so I could do some last minute cramming, and my coffee maker caught on fire while I was getting ready to leave. By the time the fire was out, I didn't have enough time to pick up anything on the way there. I feel really stupid. I apparently got a 96 on the half of it I did, but I still only got 144 out of 300. If I had slept for ten less minutes…"

"You can retake it, ja?"

"No… I'd have to retake a whole year of college. I was hoping to make enough money to go back if I started working as a detective, but I can barely afford roman noodles, let alone college," she groaned. "Why did my coffee maker choose to catch on fire then? Why couldn't it have been an hour earlier?"

"I wonder if your college wouldn't let you retake your test now if I offered to sing a free concert," Klavier grinned.

"You'd do that?!" Ema's mouth hung open in shock.

"For you, ja. I like you as a fraulein detective though. I didn't realize how much until I was assigned to Herr Fool." Ema grabbed him by the waist with tears forming in her eyes. Apollo watched this scene, heart warmed, but feeing extremely awkward.

"When you pass, you'd better come back to see us," Apollo smiled slightly.

"Ja. Don't fall off the face of the earth like Herr Forehead did." Klavier grinned. Apollo wanted to say something back, but chose not to.

"Apollo. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Who- wait, dare? Why?"

"Because you obviously have a good question." Klavier whispered something in her ear, and both of them began to laugh hysterically for the second time that evening.

"Do you guys really have to gang up on me?" Apollo whined.

"You know, I think he's right. We've been pretty mean to him today." Her face lit up evilly. "I have a much better dare, actually. Apollo, I dare you to put make-up on Klavier."

"Mein Gott! You can't be serious!" Ema responded by pulling out a stick of mascara from her purse, which Apollo had never expected to hold more than science supplies.

"You're just lucky I don't use much make up." She pulled out some foundation and blush, and set them on the ground in front of Apollo. She grinned. It was impossible to tell whose face was more red, Apollo's or Klavier's, as Apollo picked up the make-up.

"Wow, Apollo. I never expected you to be this good at putting make-up on other people." Ema was holding her stomach, laughing so hard it was beginning to hurt. Apollo glared at her.

"Ow! Herr Forehead, that was my eye!" Klavier moaned.

"Sorry." He ruffled his hair in embarrassment. "Ok, I'm done. I don't think I can handle too much more of this." Klavier stood up with a relieved 'huff'. He walked over to the bathroom, and groaned loudly when he looked in the mirror.

"I don't make a very good fraulein," he complained.

"Nah, I think you'd make a pretty girl, Klavier." Ema laughed.

"Klavier, truth or dare?" Apollo grinned.

"That last one was more of a dare for me than for you," he groaned. "Truth."

"What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?" Ema joined with Apollo in grinning at Klavier, as he thought for a second.

"There was this one time where I thought my friends wouldn't care enough about me to read my suicide note." He looked at his friends thoughtfully. "I think that was a lot dumber than the time I thought it would be funny to shove Kristoph into a pool."

"Gosh Klavier, you're an idiot." Ema smiled sweetly, her sarcastic reply not evident on her face.

"Ja. I guess you could say I tried to count my chickens when there were a bunch about to hatch. You guys make General Tso's sound bad." He smiled.

Apollo did too. He felt happier than he had in a long time.

Wow. I think I'm done with my first (completed) multi-chapter story! I hope you liked it. Hm. I'm feeling extremely motivated to write another story for Brother to Brother about some pool shoving, so I hope you'll get to enjoy that, too. :D


End file.
